Wilde Frogs
by SkylerWilde29
Summary: What happens when the Wilde sisters travel back in time and meet the Frog brothers? Romance and chaos pursues that's what, will the boys ever be the same when the girls go back to their own time? Only way to find out is to take a peak inside.


**Lost Boys:Wilde Frogs**

**Chapter One:Meet The Frogs**

**"Psst psst, Sky wake up. Sky!"**

**Skyler stirred rubbing her eyes then blinked waiting for them to focus in the semi-dark of her room.**

**Stella started shaking her little sister again causing Skyler to swat her away.**

**"Alright I'm up, I'm up!"she grumbled.**

**Skyler rubbed her eyes again and sat up straight as her eyes focused completely she found her older sister standing next to her bed fully dressed in her fighting suit, both hers and Skyler's velvet fighting bags one in each hand.**

**"Come on get up!"**

**"Why!!!"whined Skyler.**

**"Cause you promised you'd come with me."**

**Skyler perked up as she remembered she had promised against her better judgement to test their mom's time traveling dimension shifting do hickey.**

**Stella had discovered the device and accidentally went back in time for a minute anyway when she finely got it to turn on.**

**The only reason she had been able to sucker Skyler into going back to explore the time she shifted to better was because Skyler had walked into the attic as she disappeared and was still standing there shocked not to mention scared out of her mind when Stella had returned.**

**"Come on! Get up, let's goooo."  
Stella complained grabbing Skyler's arm breaking her away from her thoughts.**

**"Okay!" Skyler fussed shaking Stella's hand off her arm.**

**Skyler got up pulling off her wife beater she grabbed her black lace bra and pulled it on along with a clean black wife beater. She grabbed her wand flicking it at her hair it straightened and put itself up in a high pony tail like Stella was wearing hers.**

**Skyler went to her closet, opening it she went to grab her fighting suit but it wasn't where she left it.**

**"Um over here genius."**

**Skyler turned to find Stella had already pulled it out along with her grunger stomping boots as Skyler called them, really they were a pair of army boots she found in the attic which were alot bigger before she used a shrinking spell so they'd fit her.**

**She had always wondered who's they were till she was examining them one day and found a name embroidered in the fabric under the tongue of each boot. When she asked their big sister Korin she confessed she over heard mom say once it was Skyler's dad but that he died in the line of duty.**

**Stella tapped her finger nails impatiently on Skyler's antique Victorian vanity.**

**Skyler stuck out her tongue as she looked up from lacing up her boots standing up she grabbed her wand off the vanity and tucked it in her boot.**

**"Alright already enough with the tapping."**

**Stella gave her a snarky smirk then handed Skyler her bag who took it with a if looks could kill glare.**

**"Let's go."**

**Skyler rolled her eyes and followed her sister turning back to check the room for anything they might need that Stella may have missed then closed the door behind her quietly.**

**Sneaking into the attic careful not to alert their older sisters.  
Skyler closed the door as Stella pulled the time device from where she hid it in an old antique desk.**

**Skyler joined her sister where she stood setting the device.**

**"There I think I got it."**

**Skyler raised a brow."You think you got it?"**

**Stella looked up annoyed."I know I got it. Better?"**

**Skyler sighed."Not really, No."**

**Stella ignored her sister's scepticism and finished setting the device.**

**"Okay it's ready, quick take my hand."she instructed.**

**Skyler sighed again but did as she was told, again, against her better judgement.**

**As the device whirred softly it glowed."What's it doing?"**

**Stella looked up."Powering up, 85%, 90%, 95, here we go."**

**A big bright light engulfed them their feet feeling as if though they left solid ground behind as it pulled at them.**

**Skyler noted that it kinda felt like apperating which she had done a few times successfully without squelching.**

**Skyler felt her feet return to a solid surface as the light began to fade enough that she could see the new room they were in clearly but for only a second.**

**As the light dissipated it plunged them into complete dark except for a few small splashes of light that filtered in from what seamed like the front of the room through a wall that looked like a garage door.**

**Skyler pulled out her wand."Lumos."she recited softly and a bright yellow glow erupted from her wand and washed over the room which on better inspection wasn't a garage.**

**They were surronded by racks of comic books which also lined the wall. Sky looked closer at the issues on the walls the date's were old but the comics looked new.**

**Stella joined Skyler as she stepped up beside her she accidentally startled her sister slightly.**

**Skyler jumped then pointed her lit wand at Stella."Damn it Stel! Don't do that!"**

**Stella snickered a smirk firmly in place on her face.**

**Skyler glared at her older sister."Your a foul right git!"**

**Stella put her arm around Skyler's shoulders and batted her eyes."But you love me."**

**Skyler shoved her sister away."Oh yeah? Says who?"**

**"I did that's who!"Stella retorted as she pointed to herself her chest all puffed out like a bird.**

**"And who died and made you god?"Skyler retorted back.**

**Stella gave Skyler a vicious grin.**

**Skyler shook her head and pointed at her sister."You better not Stel."she warned.**

**Stella smiled wickedly and charged at Skyler tackling her and wrestling her to the floor.**

**As they scuffled Skyler yelled out, Stella grunted loudly as Skyler gut checked her.**

**Outside Edgar and Alan Frog arrived at their parents comic shop as they approached the front doors ready to open up shop they hear loud noises like there was a struggle going on inside.**

**Sharing a startled look they quickly unlock one of the doors and rush in with a loud yell ready to attack the intruders.**

**Stella and Skyler let out a startled scream holding onto each other for dear life.**

**They look up at each other letting go of one another with a uneasy laugh.**

**Stella holds up a finger to her sister as if to say stay quiet and with a look that clearly said stay. She got to her haunches and peered around a rack where they had been wrestling on the floor at the back of the room.**

**Alan nudges Edgar as he sees a young blond girl peek out from behind a rack her pony tail falling and framing one side of her face.**

**Stella gasps as two older boys notice her and hides back behind the rack motioning to Skyler to move behind another rack and hide.**

**Edgar had started to move toward the girl when she gasped and ducked back out of sight to which Alan placed his hand on Edgar's shoulder to stop him.**

**"What?"**

**"You scared her."**

**"So she's an intruder."**

**"Just chill for a minute Eddie."**

**Edgar sighed and rolled his eyes as Alan moved around to the opposite side of where the girl peeked out motioning for Edgar to go ahead that they would surround her from both sides.**

**Stella stayed quiet as she listened to the older boys argue for a second then became quiet again she breathed slowly listening quietly from where she leaned against the rack.**

**As Stella was about to move thinking they had left they came at her from both sides with a yell that made her jump up and scream as they each grabbed one of her arms to keep her from getting away.**

**"Got Ya!" Edgar yelled triumphantly.**

**"Let go of me."Stella yelled at the top of her lungs.**

**Edgar and Alan held the girl tight as she struggled and yelled at them to release her.**

**"How'd you get in here?" Alan asked.**

**"Are you alone?" Edgar asked loudly.**

**Stella didn't say a word as she looked up at them for a second defiantly then started to struggle again.**

**"Wheres your accomplice?" Edgar yelled at the blond.**

**Stella calmed then looked at Edgar and smirked."I'm not telling you anything."**

**"Oh but you will eventually." Edgar threatened.**

**Stella chuckled as she looked from Alan to Edgar."Fuck off!"**

**Edgar and Alan shared a look and a nod."Alright have it your way, get some rope Alan lets tie her up."**

**Alan nodded then let go of her arm after Edgar had good hold of her holding her against him tightly.**

**Stella watched the boy named Alan head toward the closet Skyler had managed to hide in.**

**Alan opened the closet and grabbed the rope hanging on the door then turned back to his brother and the girl not noticing Skyler hiding behind some boxes.**

**Skyler watched the dark haired boy grab the rope she waited till he turned around then stepped out from behind the boxes and lunged with a yell to which he turned just in time to see a figure tackle him to the ground.**

**Skyler held the dark haired boys hands above his head which were now bound with the very rope he had pulled from the closet.**

**Alan's vision cleared from being tackled and his head hitting the floor when a vision of pure heavenly beauty came into view above him.**

**Shaking his head to clear the fuzziness of what just occurred he tried to move but realized the beauty was straddling him holding him down.**

**Stella struggled again finely breaking free realizing Edgar had actually just let her go as he moved forward.**

**"Get the hell off my brother." Edgar yelled at Skyler as he moved to pull her away but was stopped by the blond pinning his arm behind his back.**

**"Don't touch my sister."**

**Edgar struggled for a second before she let go of him.**

**Rubbing his arm he looked from the blond to the other girl still straddling his brother though she was now untying his hands.**

**"Who are you?" Edgar asked the blond.**

**"I'm Stella and that's my sister Skyler."she replied as she motioned to her sister.**

**Edgar watched her carefully trying to decide if she was a threat before he decided she was alright and chilled out as his brother put it.**

**"I'm Edgar." he said offering her his hand.**

**Stella took it reluctantly then smiled.**

**"And that's my brother Alan." he replied letting go of her hand and pointed to Alan who was still on the floor.**

**Edgar's eyes never left Stella's who blushed slightly as she actually thought he was cute.**

**Stella managed to break away from his gaze and looked to her sister doing a double take."Um Sky! Sis you can get off him now."**

**Skyler looked to her sister then back at the boy named Alan who couldn't seam to take his eyes off her.**

**"Oh um sorry, are you okay?" she asked with a smile.**

**Alan nodded but couldn't manage to say anything as the girl stood and offered her hand.**

**Skyler offered her hand which he took and she helped him up but he still couldn't stop staring at her till his brother came over and nudged him.**

**"So how did you get in here?" Edgar asked giving Alan a what the hell was that about look.**

**Stella and Skyler shared a look.  
"We're wit..."**

**Skyler cut Stella off by elbowing her in the side.**

**"What?"Stella asked giving Skyler a what the fuck look.**

**"I'm one your not and I don't think it's any of their business."Skyler retorted.**

**"If we're going to do what we came here to do we have to get to know somebody."Stella argued back.**

**"Fine blab your mouth like you always do."Skyler replied angrily.**

**"I don't blab!"Stella corrected.**

**"Oh you don't?"**

**"No I don't."**

**Edgar raised his hands stepping between them."Whoa, whoa ladies breath."**

**Edgar looked to Stella."Okay now you were saying."**

**Stella looked to Skyler then continued with what she had been saying."As I was saying."**

**Skyler crossed her arms and began to pout."Humph."**

**Stella glared at Skyler and continued."We're witches. That's how we got in here."**

**Alan had been watching Skyler pout noting how cute she looked doing it when her sister said they were witches and he focused his attention back to Edgar who he shared a look of slight shock but mostly scepticism with.**

**Stella watched their expressions."Okay you don't believe me? Sky show them."**

**Skyler turned back to her sister as she had lost interest in her sisters blabbing and was staring at the comics on the wall till Stella addressed her.**

**"Huh! You want me to show them? Why don't you do it miss blabs alot!"Skyler retorted.**

**Stella looked at Skyler with a wide eyed warning on her face."Because I don't know how!"she replied softly through gritted teeth.**

**Skyler raised her hand to her ear."What was that? I couldn't hear you. Could you repeat that for me?"Skyler said sarcastically.**

**Stella glared at Skyler to which Skyler returned the glare. Stella crossed her arms."Because I don't know how."she said.**

**"Little louder, if you please."**

**"Because I don't know how!"Stella replied louder then uncrossed her arms and balling her hands into fist."Better?"**

**"Much."Skyler replied then bent down and pulled her wand from her boot which she had stode away when Stella had told her to hide.**

**Raising it into the air she pointed it at the other door that wasn't open.**

**Stella must have thought Skyler was gonna blow the door up or something of the sort as she went to yell for her to stop but wasn't fast enough.**

**Skyler flicked her wand and recited."Alohamora." and the door unlocked and slid open.**

**Edgar and Alan jumped back."Holy Hell!"they shouted.**

**Skyler hid her wand behind her back as there was now an older couple standing where the door was previously closed.**

**Edgar and Alan looked to where the girls were now looking to see their parents standing there looking back and forth from their sons to the girls.**

**"Hello."replied Mrs. Frog as she stepped forward toward the girls then looked to Edgar and Alan.**

**"Edgar. Alan. Who are your pretty young friends?"she asked her sons.**

**Edgar and Alan shared a look then stepped forward."Nobody mom."they replied.**

**Stella and Skyler gave them a glare but quickly replaced it with sweet as honey smiles when Mrs. Frog turned back to them.**

**"Well they're somebody, or they wouldn't look so pretty."she corrected them as she moved forward hand outstretched.**

**"I'm Emily Frog."she introduced.**

**Stella took the woman's hand."I'm Stella and this is my sister Skyler."**

**Skyler smiled as the woman shook her hand as well.**

**"Stella and Skyler very pretty names for such young pretty girls."**

**Edgar and Alan rolled their eyes looking from each other and back to the girls who were staring at them trying not to snicker.**

**While she smiled back at her sons the girls laughed at the boys silently till Mrs. Frog turned back to them sweet as honey smiles back in place.**

**"Will your pretty friends be joining us for dinner tonight?" she asked as she continued to stare at the girls.**

**Edgar and Alan stepped in front of their mom.**

**"Um uh no."**

**"Maybe"**

**"No, no not really."**

**Edgar and Alan continued to stutter like two bumbling buffoons till the girls stepped up next to them on either side placing arms around their shoulders.**

**"We'd love to Mrs. Frog."they replied sweetly.**

**Mrs. Frog clapped her hands together and bounced on her toes."Oh how wonderful, I'll make the boys favorite's."she swooned as she reached forward pinching her sons cheeks then scurried off to the back room of the shop.**

**Before they could move their dad stepped in front of them."Edgar. Alan. Why don't you take the day off."**

**"But dad what about the sh..."they began but were cut off as he raised his hand.**

**"Don't worry about it your mother and I will handle it, Go on."he assured them then motioned for them to go.**

**-------------------------------**

**Edgar and Alan walked down the boardwalk behind Stella and Skyler watching them as they looked around excitedly.**

**"We're are we?" Skyler asked Stella who shrugged.**

**"I don't know but you always said you wanted to go to the beach."Stella said cheerfully.**

**Edgar and Alan listened to their conversation then looked to each other. Stepping up next to the girls falling in stride with them.**

**"Your not from around here are you?"Edgar asked.**

**"What ever gave you that idea?"Skyler asked sarcastically.**

**Edgar opened his mouth to retort but Alan cut him off.**

**"So where are you from then?"he asked looking at Skyler.**

**Skyler turned her head to look at Alan and hesitated to answer till their eyes met and something about him made her feel like she could trust him.**

**"We're from Texas."she answered.**

**"Now who's miss blabs alot?"Stella shot at her sister.**

**Skyler just ignored her."El Paso to be exact."she continued.**

**"That's pretty far."Alan replied.**

**"Yeah it..."**

**Edgar cut her off."How did you get here?"**

**Stella and Skyler shared a look.**

**"We hitch-hiked."they answered together then looked back to the boys.**

**"That's a pretty dangerous thing to do around these parts, especially at night." Edgar replied with a tone that sounded more like a warning.**

**"We can take care of ourselves." Skyler assured him.**

**"Yeah I'm sure that stick will come in handy if a door attacks you but it's the Vampires you should worry about." he retorted.**

**"Ha! Vampires are child's play."Skyler laughed.**

**"And it's called a wand."she corrected seriousness now in her tone.**

**"They have Vampires in El Paso?"Alan asked as Skyler turned her head to look at him again.**

**"Vampires are everywhere." Skyler answered.**

**"How do you even know about them?"Edgar asked.**

**"Because we're slayers too."they replied.**

**"How long?"Alan asked.**

**"Since birth."Skyler replied as she looked up at the sky.**

**Edgar looked over at Alan who was watching Skyler all dazed and shook his head then looked up to see what Skyler was so fascinated with to see she was staring at a plane with a banner attached to its tale flying over head.**

**Skyler felt Alan's eyes on her and glanced over at him with a small smile which he seamed to soak up like rays of the sun.**

**Stella broke the silence."God I need to get out of this oven of a bodysuit."she said looking around for a place to change.**

**Skyler looked to see her sister fanning herself as the same thought crossed her mind and started to unzip her bodysuit.**

**Stella looked at Skyler with a raised brow."What are you doing?"**

**"Uh duh taking this damned thing off."she replied slipping the suit down her shoulders and pulling her arms out of the sleeves till the top part was around her waist revealing her black wife beater.**

**Alan's eyes widened slightly as a better view of her body was revealed.**

**Skyler picked her bag back up from where she set it on the ground when she pulled her arms out of the sleeves.**

**Opening it she rummaged through it and pulled out a pair of short camo sweat shorts then walked over to a picnic table propped her right foot on the seat and unlaced her boot then did the same with the left and kicked them off.**

**Stella came up beside her sister."I know you are not doing that out here in public?"**

**Skyler didn't bother to look at Stella as she slid the body suit down revealing her black lace panties then sat and pulled her legs out of the suit and stuffed it in her bag.**

**Grabbing her shorts she put her feet through them then stood and pulled them up rather slowly from Stella's point of view.**

**Alan watched Skyler as she pulled the body suit off his mouth dropped when he saw she was wearing black lace panties.**

**Edgar looked to his brother then to Skyler and back to his brother then reached over an gently shut Alan's mouth.**

**Stella turned to them as Skyler finished putting her boots back on."I need to find a place to change cause I am so not doing that out here."she stated pointing at Skyler to make her point.**

**Edgar nodded."Okay come on there's a changing booth on the beach we'll show you."**

**Stella nodded then looked back to Skyler who was now sitting on the table her feet on the seat, elbows on her knees holding her face in her hands as she stared at the ocean.**

**"Sky come on."Stella called.**

**Skyler didn't bother to look at Stella."I'll wait." was all she said.**

**Stella looked back to Edgar and Alan who shared a look then looked back to Stella.**

**"She'll be alright here."Stella replied.**

**"No! One of us should stay here."Edgar retorted.**

**"I'll do it."Alan spoke up quicker than Edgar thought he would which instantly proved his theory that his brother was now acting like a love sick pup.**

**Edgar patted Alan on the shoulder then motioned for Stella to follow him.**

**Alan didn't even bother to look as they left he watched Skyler for a second when he noticed her shoulders were shaking slightly as if she were cold and walked over to her startling her slightly and he notice her quickly wipe at her face.**

**Skyler noticed Alan walk up next to her and wiped away the tears from her face as quickly as possible so he wouldn't see but it was to late.**

**"Are you okay?"he asked.**

**"Yeah."she answered with a sniffle.**

**Alan climbed up and sat next to her."Wanna talk about it?"**

**Skyler shook her head and looked away as tears started to fall again she sniffed and wiped at them furiously.**

**Alan felt bad, whatever happened in Texas to make them run away and come all the way out here must have been bad. He placed an arm around her shoulder making her jump slightly.**

**Skyler jumped when she felt his touch then looked up to find him watching her with concern in his eyes.**

**"Sure you don't want to talk about it?"he asked again.**

**Skyler hesitated but felt like she had earlier like she could trust him."My mom used to take me to the beach if I had a bad day at school, we'd sit on a blanket in the sand and she would hold me while I cried because they would tease me, call me Bloody Mary because my hair's so red."**

**Alan listened as she talked soft sobs wracking across her words, he pulled her closer and felt her respond as she snuggled against him laying her head on his shoulder.**

**Skyler continued on."And she would stroke my hair and whisper that kids were just cruel like that and that eventually I would get older and things would change. But she died and I got older and things still didn't change they just got worse....."she trailed off as she broke down.**

**Alan wrapped her up pulling her onto his lap and into his arms and she shifted cuddling against his chest as she continued to cry he stroked her hair softly whispering in her ear that it would be okay.**

**Skyler felt safe in his arms and instantly calmed her sobs quieting she sniffled and looked up into his eyes.**

**Alan whipped at her face with his thumb feeling her lean into his touch ever so slightly. They continued to stare into each others eyes until they heard someone clear their throat and they jumped looking up to find Stella and Edgar standing there arms crossed.**

**"Getting to know each other better I see."replied Stella sarcastically.**

**Skyler blushed and moved to get down as Alan grabbed hold of her waist to help her down off his lap she blushed harder.**

**Skyler avoided her sister's questioning stare and grabbed her bag slinging it over her head onto her shoulder.**

**Alan slid off the table standing up as Edgar stood in front of him giving him the what the hell look again to which Alan just shrugged.**

**Edgar rolled his eyes and looked back in the direction of their parent's store then back to Alan."I think we should go back and check on them you know what happens if we leave it up to them."**

**Alan just nodded as he continued to watch Skyler.  
Edgar huffed in frustration then slugged Alan in the arm who turned and rubbed his arm."Ow man! What was that for?"**

**Edgar smirked."Now I get your attention. Are you coming or not?"**

**Alan nodded and Edgar turned to head back but Alan grabbed his shoulder stopping him."What about them?"**

**"What about them?"Edgar shrugged.**

**"Well we can't just leave them. They're not from here, what if they get lost? Or worse?"**

**Edgar sighed."Alright, alright. Hey you two coming?"he called to the girls.**

**Stella turned."Huh uh. No we...."**

**"Sure."Skyler chimed in cutting her sister off then followed them.**

**Stella glared at the back of her sister's head."Brat."**

**"Git!" Skyler yelled back at her.**

**When they reached the store the doors were closed again as their parents closed it back up and left.**

**"Looks like they closed up early."Stella joked sarcastically to which Skyler gave her a warning glance.**

**-------------------------------**

**Edgar and Alan steadied their bikes as the girls hopped off the handle bars in front of their house.**

**It was much later and the sun was setting. The girls had managed to convince them to just do like their dad said take the day off. They finely agreed and decided to show the girls around town.**

**Stella and Skyler were laughing when they all arrived at the Frogs house jumping down from the boys handle bars they continued to laugh as they chased each other around play smacking and screeching every time one caught the other.**

**Edgar and Alan watched them in amusement as they propped their bikes against the house.  
Alan looked over to Edgar who was watching them with a big grin and he noticed his brother was more so watching Stella in particular.**

**Edgar watched Stella chase her sister her golden blond hair bouncing around her face as he realized she was actually really cute but he'd never admit that out loud though.**

**Stella and Skyler noticed the boys watching. Skyler snuck up behind her sister."Somebody likes you, somebody likes you."she chanted causing Stella to growl and chase Skyler around again.**

**Edgar and Alan continued to laugh at them when the girls heard them laughing they turned on the boys sharing a devious look then turned their devious glare on them.**

**Before they knew it the girls ran up on them and tackled them to the ground with mock war cries.**

**They all wrestled around until they heard Mrs. Frog at the front door."Come on kids, come inside and clean up for dinner."**

**Edgar helped Stella up and they headed inside while Alan and Skyler continued to laugh and wrestle around until his mom yelled at him to get a move on.**

**Skyler stopped and looked up to the door then back down at Alan who she was now laying on top of she let out a soft giggle as she saw the goofy smile on his face which became goofyer when he heard her giggle.**

**Alan just layed there staring up at her not wanting to move until Skyler waved her hand in his face.**

**"You hoo, Alan!"she called then moved her hand and moved her face so it was inches from his.**

**"Hello earth to Alan."she whispered softly.**

**He snapped back to reality as her soft whispering voice called his name and before she could react or stop him he leaned up and captured her lips with his.**

**Skyler tensed and let out a soft muffled squeak against his lips before relaxing into it then broke it and stared down at him.**

**He smiled up at her wickedly and she realized she liked this side of him as he was usually quiet and soft spoken.**

**Their faces were still inches from each other and Skyler brushed the tip of her nose over his tenderly making his eyes flutter then she whispered.**

**"We should go inside."**

**"Yeah."was all he could manage as he watched her get to her feet. He layed there for another second as his mind started to wander back to their kiss not realizing she had started to the door until she whistled.**

**"Come on slow poke, we're gonna miss dinner."she called an he scrambled to his feet and jogged to catch up to her and as if he knew she wouldn't mind he put his arm around her shoulders and they went inside.**

**Dinner was slightly awkward as their mom kept staring at the girls. Stella and Skyler shared a slight look of annoyance then Skyler smiled deviously.**

**"Mmm this tastes wonderful ." she commented sweetly with a smile an and innocent bat of her eyes.**

**Edgar and Alan shared an amused look when their mother swooned over her words.**

**Stella winked at Skyler who returned it as Stella took her turn at impressing the boys.**

**"Yes it's quite lovely, thank you for having us ."**

**The boys tried to stifle a laugh as there mother swooned again.**

**"Such beautiful manners for such beautiful young girls."**

**Stella and Skyler smiled sweetly and batted their eyes.**

**"Thank you, Mrs. Frog. "**

**She held her hand up."Girls, please call me Emily."she replied softly then looked at her sons.**

**"Edgar. Alan. Where did you meet such beautifully sweet girls such as these?"she asked.**

**They shared an oh shit look with each other and the girls then looked back to their mom and opened their mouths to say something when Skyler spoke up.**

**"This morning actually."**

**Emily's gaze settled on her."Is that right?"**

**Skyler nodded."Yes ma'am, we arrived here yesterday actually."**

**"Yes we're actually from Texas, we moved here after our mom died."Stella chimed in.**

**"Oh my, you poor dears."**

**"Well actually our mother died four years ago, we were removed from our grandfathers care and placed in an orphanage. We went from foster home to foster home each family got tired of us after awhile and sent us back."Skyler explained.**

**"After a few years of this the caretakers got tired of us as well and eventually stopped placing us and instead took to beating and starving us, locking us in closets for weeks on end, and lots of other horrible things we try to forget."Skyler continued.**

**"Oh my."Emily said again softly though her hand which was now over her mouth.**

**"Finely we had enough so we packed what little we had and ran away ending up here."Stella finished on a more cheerful note.**

**-------------------------------  
After dinner Edgar and Alan had to do the dishes as their mother pulled the girls into the living room to talk with them some more or at least Skyler as she confessed she liked to sing and that she could play the guitar.**

**Edgar and Alan were finishing up when they heard their parents guitars start to play The Judds 'Grandpa (Tell Me Bout The Good Ole Days).**

**And as they entered the living room Skyler was standing there flanked on either side by their mom and dad playing their guitars as she swayed back and forth and began to sing.**

**"Grandpa tell me bout the good ole days sometimes it feels like this worlds gone crazy. Grandpa take me back to yesterday when the line between right and wrong didn't seem so hazy."**

**Edgar and Alan shared a look as they sat next to Stella who looked to them and shared a smile.**

**"Did lovers really fall in the love to stay, stand beside each other come what may. Is promise really something people really kept? Not just something they would say, did family's really bow their heads to pray? Did daddy's really never go away? Ohh ohh Grandpa tell me bout the good ole days."**

**As she swayed and sang she looked to Alan who was watching her intently as she repeated the chorus and when she got to the part about daddy's he saw the sadness fill her eyes for a brief moment and a single tear fell silently which no one else but him seamed to notice.**

**When the last guitar solos came up his father handed her his guitar and she played away with their mom then continued singing till the last chord and the song ended.**

**Stella clapped and cheered as did Edgar and Alan to her amazement.**

**"That was wonderful." replied Emily.**

**"Yes can you sing any other Judds songs?" asked Mr. Frog.**

**Stella spoke up."Every single one." she said as she glanced to her sister and smiled wickedly.**

**Skyler sighed as they clapped and begged for more."Sure why not."she said and situated the guitar in her hands propping her foot on the table so she could rest in on her leg and strummed and began playing.'Rockin' With The Rhythm Of The Rain.' as Stella clapped her hands on her knees.**

**"Sitten in the porch swing listenen to the light rain beatin on the tin roof baby just me and you."she sang as she played it rocking up as Edgar would have put it Alan thought to himself.**

**Alan swayed to the rhythm in time with Skyler mouthing the words along with her as she sang which made her smile.**

**When she finished everyone cheered and begged for another to which she smiled and indulged them stroking up the chords she began to play 'Give A Little Love.'**

**This time as Skyler got to the chorus Stella got up and started to dance swaying toward her sister as she sang the chorus with Skyler to which Skyler set her foot back down holding the bulky guitar pretty well as they sang and danced.**

**"Give a little love a little squeeze and a little kiss, give a little hug mmm I want some more of this."the sisters sang there faces inches from each other then they leaned back shaking their hips and did a spin and continued to sing.**

**"Give a little love."**

**As they finished the boys clapped excitedly with wolf whistles as they bowed, when Skyler looked back up Alan winked at her making her blush as Stella nudged her an smiled when she noticed.**

**After Skyler sang a few Olivia Newton John songs she yawned slightly and Stella nodded in agreement.**

**"Do you two dears have someplace to stay."Emily asked.**

**They shook their heads no and she insisted that they stay with them tonight and that they were most welcome to stay longer if they liked.**

**The girls smiled and thanked her as she moved forward and wrapped them both in a tight hug as she did they looked over her shoulders at the boys who looked to each other then back at them trying not to laugh to which the girls glared at them.**

**Edgar and Alan showed the girls upstairs, where the bathroom was and what not.**

**Stella excused themselves as she smiled at the boys and pulled her sister into bathroom shutting the door behind them.**

**Stella pulled out the time device and began setting it.**

**"Whats that for?"Skyler asked.**

**"We have to go back and get some clothes and what not if we're going to stay longer."Stella replied not looking up.**

**"No need I put a charm on our bags so that their always connected to our rooms."Skyler said as she sat on the edge of the tub.**

**"So."retorted Stella.**

**Skyler sighed."So that means anything we need we just think of it and when we open our bags there it is."she explained as she stood and opened her bag in which she pulled out a fresh pair of black silk panties a matching bra and a fresh camo print wife beater.**

**Stella blinked then smiled impressively and put the time device away and pulled out fresh clothes for herself to sleep in which was matching baby blue lace bra an panties, and an oversize rolling stones tee shirt.**

**They showered and dressed leaving their dirty clothes in a small pile on the floor and left the bathroom to find the hall empty.**

**Skyler looked to her sister. "Okay I'm so not sharing a room with you so take your pick who you wanna bunk with?"**

**Stella thought about it then smirked."Okay I'll..."**

**Skyler held up a finger and raised a brow."If you say Alan so help me god I will hex you."  
she warned.**

**Stella rolled her eyes and shook her head."Alright whatever go sleep with your new boyfriend."**

**Skyler glared at her sister who smirked again and then went to find Edgar in his room.**

**She watched her sister turn the corner and disappear then she turned and headed the opposite direction down the other hall to Alan's room which she found at the end of the hall.**

**To her surprise the door was open well mostly anyway as she peeked in Alan was changing though she missed the best part she still got to see his army boxers before he pulled up his pajama pants which were also army style.**

**She walked into the room and stood there for a second as he had his back to her and hadn't noticed she was standing there yet.**

**She wondered what he was doing when she heard a slow mellow sound and realized he had turned on his stereo which had started playing Bon Jovi's 'Liven On A Prayer'.**

**She started to sway her shoulders and as the beat grew and Bon Jovi started singing so did Skyler startling Alan as he jumped and spun around to find a really sexy spectacle.**

**Skyler was swaying and shaking her hips to the beat while singing he stared at her with wide eyes his mouth hanging open as he gazed at what she was wearing which was a camo wife beater over a black bra which he knew must have been silk as the only other thing she had on were matching silk panties.**

**Skyler giggled slightly as he stared at her dumbfounded then moved forward till she was right in front of him taking his hands in hers."I love this song."  
she said and started shaking her hips to the beat again.**

**"Come on dance with me." she said as she pulled him to her and turned so her back was to him then placed his hands on her hips and continued to move with the song.**

**Alan snapped out of his daze as she placed his hands on her hips and he felt her bottom rub against him as she danced to which he reacted and moved with her keeping up with her as she sang spinning her to face him as they began to bounce around to the fast parts.**

**Skyler laughed and continued to sing with him which became more animated as they got into it.**

**"Ohh oh were half way there, ohh ohh liven on a prayer. Take my hand and we'll make it I swear. Ohh Ohh liven on a prayer."they continued as the song faded out and Skyler spun into his arms and he dipped her out of pure reaction causing her to giggle as he brought her back up and they were face to face.**

**Alan stared into her eyes which on further inspection he realized they were like crystal clear emerald pools that glisten in the sunlight by day and shimmer in the moonlight by night.**

**Skyler felt a wave of shy hit her as he stared into her eyes a slight smile curving the corner of his mouth. She felt his hands on her waist and as they moved to the small of her back and he pulled her to him she placed her hands on his bare chest.**

**Alan looked down at her hands then back up to her eyes as hers lips came crashing down on his in a kiss that was deeper than the one they shared before.**

**Skyler let out a soft moan as their lips danced over each other. As the kiss deepened her hands lingered over his warm smooth skin till they came to rest on his back.**

**There was a soft click as the tape in Alan's stereo clicked over and George Harrison's 'Got My Mind Set On You' started to play and Skyler smiled against his lips then pulled back.**

**Alan smirked."Let me guess."**

**Skyler grinned and shook her head up and down then wrapped her hands around his neck and started to move to the beat which Alan chuckled and joined her.**

**They continued to shake and groove dancing around the room or more so Skyler did while Alan watched an amused look on his face as he smiled and laughed as she acted silly while she danced.**

**When the song ended she flopped down on the bed as Phil Collin's 'Something Happened On The Way To Heaven' started and her feet shot up in the air and swayed back and forth to the beat as she sang along.**

**"We had a life, we had a love."she sang as she turned her head to look at Alan who was smirking.**

**"Do you like every song I do?"he asked.**

**Skyler scrambled to her knees sitting up pretty on his bed."Maybe." she replied sweetly and batted her eyes.**

**Alan laughed and moved to the side of the bed to which she moved to the edge so she was in reach.**

**Skyler wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned up to capture his lips and felt him fumble around to hit the stop button on the tape deck.**

**He managed to find it successfully before she shifted and pulled him down on top of her. They kissed each other softly till they crawled under the covers and Skyler fell asleep in his arms.**

**Fin**


End file.
